Cuts Run Deep
by homesweethell22
Summary: When Blade Killer (OC) is accepted into DWMA, a school for weapons and meisters, she does not get a kind and warm greeting. Instead, she gets welcomed by open swords and knives. I suck at writing summaries, so... sorry. Anyway, blah, blah blah, blah blah
1. Smiling Face's Aren't Happy

**Blade's POV**

I hear a knock at my door, startling me from my peaceful state. I get up to and open my door to find the smiling face of Scythe, my father. Before I can shut it in his face, he puts his hand on the door way, and puts his foot at the edge, knowing I would just slam it on his hand. "Excited for your first day at DWMA?"

"Go fuck yourself, good for nothing cheater" I snark, slamming the door as hard as I could. I laughed to myself as I hear him yelp with pain on the other side. Serves him right. He knows very well I already hate his guts, he should know just as well to never bug me when I'm in my room.

I hear him yelling through the door, "Come on, It was only those," he pauses and I hear him counting to himself, "9 times!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled back. It's not like I hate him for no reason. I have plenty of reasons; he cheated on my mom multiple times, he got drunk almost every night; and when he did, he called me horrible names and told me it was my fault mom left him. Then he would go out to a bar and pick up women with great bodies and bring 'em home.

"You're going to have to come out of there sometime, and when you do, you will talk to me. I am your father, and you do what I tell you to. That's how it works." he screamed.

I open my door slightly, anger in my voice. "You have no right to call yourself that. You dropped that title the minute you broke your vow. She gave you plenty of chances, and every time, every single time, you cheated on her. I don't think you understand. When she said, 'this is the last time, Scythe', that's not a green light to go and fuck another woman. Now, for the last time, leave me the fuck alone." I slammed my door, grabbed my bag and started packing. I didn't have a lot of stuff, because most of our money went to dad's drinking and buying gifts for women so he'll get some, so I got it all in one bag. I don't know where I'm gonna go, but I just need to get out of here.

I grab the bag, and storm out the door. I do a small fridge and pantry raid, knowing he won't notice. I walk out the door, a new sense of freedom under my wing. I made sure to leave him a note, telling him I was gone. I didn't tell him where I was going, knowing he'll probably just get me again. I walked out, and headed for the academy.

**~Time Skip: Next Morning~**

I woke up underneath the steps of the academy. Even though I was laying on concrete and was using my sweatshirt as a pillow, it was the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I checked my watch: 7:13. I still had 32 minutes till the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and headed to the bathrooms. I changed in the stall into grey skinny jeans, a pink lace top with a black tank top underneath, and my pink flats. I walked out and put my long sunshine blonde hair into a braid down my back. I looked pretty presentable. I walked out, sat on the benches and pulled out my laptop and got to work.

**Black*Star's POV**

"C'mon, Tsubaki! We have to get there before the others so they can see how fast and manly I am!" I yelled.

"Black*Star, I'm coming!" She looked at the clock. "It's only 7:15, school doesn't start for another half hour! Most of them are probably still asleep. I had plenty of time." She pouted. We walked out the door. She obviously didn't understand my tactics. The first one's there get first pick at the best missions. I can finally prove to these mere mortals that I am their GOD!

We walked up the steps to the academy, about to go in and check the board, when I noticed a girl on the bench with a duffle bag next to her and a white laptop in her lap. I'm surprised that anyone got here before us, we came so early. I also realize that I've never seen her here before, and I know everyone in this school. Hmmm. Probably just someone using the school's new Wi-Fi Death the Kid convinced his father to install. I thought nothing of it as me and Tsubaki made our way forward.

**Blade's POV**

As I'm working, I notice two people walk up the steps. A tall girl with an amazing body with her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a shorter boy with spiky blue hair. The boy stares at me, probably wondering who I am. They continue up the steps and leave without saying a word. I check my watch again: 7:35. 10 minutes. I start to pack away my things as more people walk up; a boy in a black suit with two girls following behind him, one obviously older than the other two, a girl with short blonde hair in pigtails next to a boy with crazy white hair and red eyes. I decide to follow the crowd and enter the massive school.

I awkwardly stand in the back, minding my own business, when the two boys with spiky hair point to me and walk over.

"Hey, I saw you outside loitering. Who are you, and who do you work for?" the energetic blue haired boy said.

"Yeah, you trying to break in?" the white haired boy adds.

"To answer your questions, smurf-head" I point to the blue haired boy, "Blade Killer, and I'm looking to get a job at this diner so I can afford to move out, and for you, marshmallow-brain," I point at, who's laughing at smurf-head. "No. I don't even want to be here. But it's better than being there." Smurf-head bursts out laughing, holding his sides, while marshmallow-brain stands there looking infuriated. I hold up my fist, and smurf-head bumps it.

"Congratulations, you passed the test!" he says with a smile. "I'm Black*Star, but you probably already heard of me. I'm quite Godly compared to these mere mortals." I crook my head. "Nope, never heard of you. Oh, and if you're so manly, why are your pants on backwards?" He looks down, and I pull out the tag. "Tag goes in the back. Anyway, you are?" I look at marshmallow-brain. "I'm Soul Eater." He say's with a chuckle. I crook my head at him, and he points at Black*Star, who has an angry look on his face. He obviously didn't appreciate me dissing his ego like that.

**Soul's POV**

As we walk up the steps to the school, me and Maka meet up with Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Hey, do you know where Black*Star is? I haven't seen him or Tsubaki." Maka asks.

"They might have gone in early." says Liz. "Pfft. Black*Star, waking up early? You can't be serious Liz." I replied. But as we walk inside, I am proved wrong. There he is, all proud for taking on the toughest assignment.

"Dude, how did you get here so early? Did Tsubaki have to yell in your ear again?" I ask him as we high five.

"Actually, it was the other way around. I was waiting on Tsubaki. We were the first ones here. Well, other than that girl over there." He points to a girl standing in the back, holding a duffel bag and looking at the ground. He explains to me what he thinks, and we go over there to question her.

"Hey, I saw you outside loitering. Who are you, and who do you work for?" Black*Star says quickly.

"Yeah, you trying to break in?" I ask, being cool and laid back. She snaps back at Black*Star, then at me. We look at each other and decide she's okay.

**Maka's POV**

I start talking to the girls, and we pause, noticing Black*Star and Soul are nowhere to be seen. We look around and Patty points, "Over there! Their talking to that girl over there. Ooh, she's pretty!" she says innocently. We all look over, and she's talking to them and Soul is laughing his head off, then Black*Star.

Tsubaki points out, "O-M-G, did she just pull the tag out of Black*Star's pants?" We all gasp in unison. We huddle together. "Girls, we have a problem. She is messing with our guys. What are we going to do? We can't just let this slide, I mean, then all the girls will think its okay!" I say. "We're going to have to be sneaky about it. We can't do it openly. Remember, we are girls. We are foxes. We fight sneaky and dirty." We nod in agreement. "Watch her. When she goes to the bathroom, that's when we'll strike." I instruct them.


	2. Gossip Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or any song, movie, book, etc. mentioned in this story. I only own my OC (Blade Killer) I forgot to put that in the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Blade's POV**

After class, I walk to the bathroom to fix my hair. I'm not one who cares for my appearance very much, but this braid is starting to bother me. I take it out, my hair now wavy from having it in so long. I put it in a bun, and start to freshen up a bit. Then, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz walk in, and they surround me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, wanting to know why I'm in a scene from Mean Girls. "Don't play dumb. You know what's up." Liz snarks at me.

"No, I really don't." Maka rolls her eyes. "Tsubaki, Liz, let's go." I see a bright flash and suddenly Maka is holding a sword, and Liz blocks the window.

"Um, where's Patty?" I ask, nervous to hear the answer. "Outside, making sure no one comes in." Liz snips.

"Ok, just wanted to know. So, you guys never told me what this is about." I still wanted to know. "Back off, damn it!" Maka yells.

"Wha-" Before I could finish, Maka threw the sword and cut my hip. "Ow! Okay, I admit, I kinda deserved that one." She struck again, this time just left of the one before. "Now, I'm gonna explain this nice and slow: Don't fuck with us, and we won't hurt you. Got it?" Maka says in an innocent tone. She swings at my stomach, but I block it with my hand.

"So you're catching on. You're smarter than I thought." She strikes with the back of the blade, knocking me down. Then her and Liz start to kick at my sides, sending me into excruciating pain. Liz take Tsubaki from Maka and drags it across my abdomen. "Stay away from our guys, bitch." Liz says. They send one last blow to my chest, and next thing I know, they're gone and I'm out cold.

_**~Time skip: 1 hour later~**_

**Blade's POV**

I start to wake up, and the pain shoots through my body. I grab my hip with one hand, the countertop with the other. With great difficulty, I pull myself up. I hobble to the door, and kick it open. I look behind me, the floor soaked in blood. Bruises are already starting to form all across my abdomen and my chest. I walk out, and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said dizzily. "Blade?" The boy asks. "Yeah? Oh, hey Black*Star. Sorry about your shirt." He's confused until he looks down. His shirt is becoming soaked in my blood. I look to, my vision going blurry. "Oh no, that's gonna leave a stain." I say. I'm getting dizzier and more light headed by the minute, until I finally pass out.

**Black*Star's POV**

As I'm walking down the hall after school, I pause when I hear the girl's bathroom bust open. I look over and almost fall over when Blade Killer falls on me.

"Sorry about that." Her voice is faint and dizzy, like she just woke up. "Blade?" I ask. "Oh, hey Black*Star. Sorry about your shirt." I wonder what she's talking about, until I look down and see dark red blood soaking through my shirt, and covering my arms. _What the hell?_ I think. Then I realize it's hers. She's bleeding, and badly.

"Oh no, thats gonna leave a stain." she said lazily. And with that, she was out. I lifted her up in my arms bridal style and brought her to the infirmary. "Stein!" I yelled. He came out from behind a curtain, took one look at Blade, and rushed around getting medical supplies.

"Set her on the table." he ordered. I did what I was told. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I ask. I don't even know why I'm still here. I mean, I barely know her. Tsubaki is probably worried sick. Come to think of it, where is Tsubaki? After Spirit's class I didn't see her. She said she was going to the bathroom, but she never came back to class. The more I think about it, the more worried I become.

"She's losing a lot of blood, and some of the gashes run deep. She has severe bruising along her abdomen. She should be okay, but it may take a while until we know for sure."

"Okay. I'm gonna go. I have to find Tsubaki." I start to walk out the door.

"Black*Star?" I spin around. "When was the last time you saw Tsubaki?" I was curious for what he was getting at. "After Spirit Albarn's class. Her, Maka, Liz, and Patty all went to the bathroom." He thought a while. "All at once?" I came more into the room. "Well, first Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki, and then Patty followed them. They seemed oddly at peace. No one got Maka-Chopped, Tsubaki didn't pull me back when I tried to convince Spirit that I was better than him, and Liz made no attempt to even talk to Kid or Patty." He looked worried.

"Did anyone go before them?" I remembered back to the class. "Yeah, Blade did." Stein looked concerned "Hmmm."

"What?" I asked him, my brain thinking of the worst.

"Nothing, I just find it interesting that just before Blade got attacked, 3 weapons and a meister went to the bathroom all at the same time. Its the perfect number for an attack. A meister to control the most powerful weapon, leaving two left over to guard the entrance and any exits." I eyed him. "What are you saying?" I eagerly questioned. "I'm saying, Mr. Star, is that those ladies may be responsible. And to think of the punishments."

I knew what could happen. If she lived, they would be expelled and banned from DWMA permanently for purposefully bringing fatal harm to another student, and if she didn't, all four would be sent to jail for murder.

"Make sure you ask Tsubaki. Make sure she has an honest alibi. Tell Soul to question Maka, and Kid to question Liz and Patty. If they really did do it, at least one of them is bound to crack."

"Yes, sir." That was all I said. I raced down the hall and called Soul and Kid and told them what happened. They wanted to come and see her, but they would ask the girls first.


	3. You Have to Have A Code To Crack

The first two girls, Maka and Liz, denied knowing anything about Blade's attack. But Tsubaki was clearly trying to cover something up, which raised suspicions. Patty confirmed that she was on lookout, but had no idea what was going on inside, for the "secret attackers" wouldn't tell her or let her in. She told them that they had a bag full of clean clothes as to not give any hint that they had been involved in a dangerous situation. She gave them the location of the dirty clothes. When Stein tested the blood, he confirmed it was Blade's.

By this time, everyone had heard about the new kid being attacked. She was still in critical condition, but Stein had said she was doing significantly better. People would stop in every now and then to drop off flowers, or to give a get well card. But no one had any real attachment. No one knew her. Black*Star and Soul only knew her name. No one even knew if she was a weapon or a meister. She had no real friends, or friends at all for that matter. The only person that came by everyday was Patty, and she would cry and cry every time. But investigators could never get her to tell if the girls had done it.

Chapter 5: Secrets aren't Saviors

Blade's POV

When I was finally released from the infirmary nearly a month after my attack, I had no one to go home to. I just went to my apartment, and sat on my bed. Occasionally the little girl that lived next door with her mom would come over and I would babysit and she would play with the little medical kit she got for her birthday. She told me she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, so I would let her play with my medical bandages. Sometimes she asked if my tummy still hurt, and I would always tell her that she made it feel better. It was better than telling her the truth: that I could barely eat, or walk, or do anything without wanting to collapse.

What sucked the most was that nobody even cared. No one would ask what I was doing this weekend, or if I was worried about the test coming up, if I had seen the newest movie, or even if I was doing okay. I could walk right out of class and nobody would care. But it was okay, because I didn't give a shit anyway.

I tried to cover up my pain, but sometimes it became unbearable. I would have to stay home, and curl up in my bed. Sometimes I would stay home for weeks at a time, and nobody would say anything. I still hadn't returned to school yet. After about 3 months, Lord Death called me into the Death Room. After convincing myself to get out of my apartment, I finally called a cab. I walked into the room to be greeted by Lord Death, Spirit Albarn, and Professor Stein, still in his swivel chair. I looked around and saw Death the Kid standing in the corner, his two weapons no where to be seen.

"Lord Death, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, we need to talk." He sounded serious, out of place with his normally happy and humorous tone. "So… What's up?" I asked.

"You told us that Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Star, and Liz Thompson were your attackers?" I nodded my head. "Well, the investigators unfortunately said that since your health and mental state were compromised from the blood loss, they could not accept your statement as "reliable". But at about 11:00 last night, they were confirmed guilty. Now, since you are alive and on your way to a full and healthy recovery, no one will be sent to prison. However, having violated a serious rule by purposefully bringing harm to a fellow student, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz will be expelled and temporarily banned from DWMA. Patty will be suspended for 1 month, her having no involvement in the actual attack, and will be serving detention for 6 months following. You do have the option of pressing charges." I shake my head.

"No, that's fine. I mean, I shouldn't have crossed them."

"Very well," Lord Death said, "Kid, please escort Miss Killer to her apartment. You can take the car." Kid simply nodded and walked out the door, and I followed him. When we reached the car, he opened the door and I climbed in. It was an awkward drive home. When he dropped me off, I said nothing but thank you, and slammed the door shut. I ran into my house and locked the door. I called the one person I knew would answer.

"Hello?" asked a sad voice, filled with tears.

"Patty? It's me. I need your help."

"Oh my god, Blade? I'm so so so sorry. If I had known what was happening I would have called someone to come help, but they wouldn't tell me anything! I'm so sorry, I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Patty. How were you supposed to know? Nobody suspected it. There was nothing you could've done anyway. No one would have believed you. But, anyway, let's drop that. I need your help. Come over to my place in half an hour." I gave her the address and directions.

"Got it. Do you want nay gummy bears? They were having a sale and I bought some."

"Sure, I guess." A little sugar couldn't hurt, right? I sat on my sofa and waited for Patty to arrive.

When Patty got to my house, we got straight to work. I told her what I wanted to do, and she was on board. We went to the mall and got our supplies, went back to my place, and got to it. I was sick of being the nobody. I was sick of being just another person to dodge in the hall. So that stopped now. Blade Killer was coming back, and she was coming back strong.

Soul's POV

After being expelled from school, Maka and the girls all moved out and into an apartment somewhere in Demon Valley. She said we were free to visit whenever, but I don't think any of the guys are going to. They told us it was never meant to go this far, that they were just trying to scare her into leaving the guys alone. I don't think they meant it. They went too far this time.

I was walking up the stairs with Black*Star while he jabbered on about how godly he is. I wasn't paying attention. I was starting to get worried. It had been almost 5 months, and Blade still wasn't back at school. True, I barely knew her, but still, she was a pretty cool girl. She knew just how to dis Black*Stars ego in just the right spot, and she knew how to push peoples buttons in just the right ways. I was snapped into reality by Patty tugging on my shirt.

"Did you hear?" she asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" Black*Star asked her.

"Blade's coming back! It's like she's a totally different person now! She said she's sick of people stomping all over her so she's making a comeback! I'm so proud of her."

I stopped in my tracks. Blade was coming back? And how did Patty know before anyone else? Was there an announcement? "How do you know? And when?"

"She told me, duh. And she should be here," she looked at the clock, "in about 5 minutes." She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes got wide. Before I knew it, Patty was weaving through the crowd of incoming students and pulling someone I didn't recognize.

"I would like to proudly present," she got quiet (compared to the yelling voice she was using) "Miss Blade Killer." A girl walked up next to her. _Blade? That can't be her. She looks totally different. _I thought to myself. Her sunshine blonde braid now replaced with a dark, rich, auburn hair full of ringlet curls that complimented her deep brown eyes, much more than the blonde. Where her lace shirt and tank top used to be now held a sleeveless dark red shirt paired with a dark denim jacket. Instead of her grey skinny jeans she now wore jeans that matched the jacket and brown heeled boots now sat where flats once did. Patty was right, she was like a totally new person. And she looked good.

Neither Black*Star nor I could keep our mouths closed. We just stared at her, unable to avert our eyes from the beauty standing before us. _This is so not cool._ I thought to myself. I gathered myself up, and then whacked Black*Star with the back of my hand.

"Dude, stop staring." I scoffed.

Patty looked satisfied and proud. "That's exactly the reaction I wanted!" she beamed. Blade looked at her watch. She whispered something into Patty's ear, and they both ran off. Me and Black*Star watched as they ran away.

Blade's POV

As Patty pulled me through the crowed, I walked up next to her as she showed the new me off to Soul and Black*Star. Neither one could stop staring. I grinned, happy about achieving my wanted reaction. After they collected their cool, I checked my watch. I leaned over and whispered to Patty, "I have to go see Lord Death!" I told her. We ran way, the boys staring behind us .


	4. DGN Extreme

Blade's POV

After school, we headed over to Patty's house. I was telling her about my appointment in the Death Room.

_I walked into the room, and it was only Lord Death. I figured it couldn't be serious, seeing as no other teachers were there. He smiled at me and said, "Miss Killer, wonderful to see you again. I have some exciting news for you." I was confused, and I was afraid of where it was headed. "Based on your scores from your exams, you have been placed in several new advanced battle classes!" I was thrilled, really, but I was keeping it in. "Is that all?" I asked. He nodded. I told him how grateful I was, and he told me I would be given my new schedule soon. I said goodbye, and he dismissed me for the rest of the day. I walked outside, and then saw Patty standing there. An excited grin crept over my face as I screamed and ran towards her. We jumped around like maniacs, and then we ran to her house. _

"And now we're here." I finished. She was soaking it all in. "Wow, that's great Blade! I'm so proud of you! You're gonna do great! You can stop holding back on me now." She said solemnly. I looked at her, a perplexed look on my face. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I don't know about you, but you're one of my best friends, and I don't even know your battle status. So, are you a weapon, or a meister?" That question. The question I never wanted to answer. Every time I did, it raised suspicions. But it was different with Patty. I knew I could tell her. I took a deep breath. "Both. I'm an indifferent weapon." A confused and surprised look came over her face."A what?"

"An indifferent weapon. AKA a weapon that requires no meister to wheeled it, almost as if the weapon _is _the meister. And if you tell anyone, I swear to god I will fucking kill you."

She threw something at me. "What is this?" I asked her. "Just put it on. And hurry up! Do your hair, or something while you're in there. We're gonna have fashion show! Woo-hoo!" She pushed me into the bathroom and pulled the door closed, leaving me completely by myself.

After slipping it on, I looked in the mirror to see myself standing in a ruby red knee length dress with a tight silhouette and a flowy skirt. A pair of red pumps fell out of the bag she threw at me, along with a brand new tube of red lipstick. _Wow, Patty, you're going all out for this little fashion show thing, _I thought to myself. I curled the ends of my hair with a straightener, and pulled it up into a tight bun with the ends flowing down. I slipped on the heels and applied the lipstick. The look made me look taller, my lips fuller, and my legs longer. I must say, Patty has good taste.

I walked out into the living room to find Soul, Kid, and Black*Star sitting on the couch, staring at me. Patty walked up to me, and pulled me along into my room. She obviously saw the look on my face.

Soul's POV

After Patty called us with this "extremely important emergency", I thought someone was in trouble. When we got there and pounded on the door, she just welcomed us in and told us to sit on the couch. I asked her what the emergency was, and she simply replied: "I lied. There is none." and ran into the kitchen. I heard clicking coming from the hallway, and then Blade walked out. She looked like a ruby. Her dress complimented her curves, and she looked taller thanks to the heels. Her lipstick completed her look, along with some help with her hair pulled in a tight bun with her curled ends flowing down. We sat there, staring at her. As Black*Star started whooping, Patty dragged her back down the hall, an emotionless expression on her face.

Blade's POV

I paced throughout my room, shoes and dress thrown off to the side, lipstick smudged across a damp cloth. I had changed into a tank top and sweats. "What the hell, Patty?! What on earth was going through that head of yours to think to invite the boys over?!" I screamed. She just sat in the corner, looking at me. "You have to admit, you look gorgeous. You can't blame them for staring." She was totally dodging the topic.

"Seriously, what the hell? Now they're sitting out there, and I have no idea what to do! Never in my life has a guy seen me in a dress, let alone a short one! Why do you think I refuse to go to prom?" She looked at me.

"You always say it's because the idea of prom is stupid."

"It is! Every girl spends countless days deciding which dress makes their butt look good, or what dress color matches their skin tone. It's exhausting!"

After much convincing, we walked back into the living room. Patty sat next to the boys, and I sat in the chair farthest away from them. "I have an idea, lets play dirty game night!" Patty said excitedly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Dirty Game Night. It's a collection of a bunch of games, like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Never Have I Ever, Strip Poker, and Twister." We all looked at each other.

"That's cool… I'm down with that… Let's do it." The boys said. Patty looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, and I caved. She jumped up and ran to get the game, leaving me alone with the guys. They were all staring at me. "Pervs." I said and got up to go find Patty.

We returned a few minutes later with a big moving box with the words "Dirty Game Night/Sleepover Supplies" written on the side in black marker. I bet it was Liz's. We unloaded, and were trying to decide what order to play them in. Soul suggested we mash them all together. After about 15 minutes, we had created the game: "Never Have I Ever Play Twisted Strip Spin The Truth or Dare: Drinking Edition."

It was simple. You said something you have never done, and you spin the twister spinner. Whoever has to put their finger up has to get in the spun position, and remove one article of clothing of the spinners choice. Whoever fell down last got to ask someone truth or dare, and you have to spin the bottle. Whoever it landed on and the spinner of the bottle then had to take a shot of alcohol of the person who fell down first in the twister portion of the game's choice. They then had to kiss the person the bottle landed on. Okay, maybe it's not that simple. I got to go first.

"Hmm… Never have I ever been seen in a suit at a school event." I said. All the boys, and surprisingly Patty, all put their left foot on blue. We eyed Patty."It was a weird night." She said. We shrugged and continued on with the game. They all took off their shirts. Patty fell down last, turning out to be surprisingly flexible. She asked me truth or dare.

"Truth"

She groaned. "Ugh, boring. Okay, um… have you ever kissed a member of the same sex?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on it." She giggled. I spun the bottle, and it landed on Black*Star. Everyone mockingly gasped, and we laughed. Kid fell first, since he couldn't bear having one leg on blue and on red, he told us we had to take a shot of vodka. Patty ran to the bar to pour the shots. We took them down with ease, and then we kissed. The game went on like this for about another couple hours, until we were all down to our underwear. Since it was getting late, we decided whoever lost this round would have to do a dare decided by all the others.

"Never have I ever…. pole danced." Soul said. "Ugh. You suck." I said. Patty and I both put a finger up. We put left leg on blue, right hand on red, wiggling our butts and laughing. Black*Star, who was hammered as fuck, was not helping the matter. They were so dead. Following the rules, we both took of our shirts. We both lasted quite a while, so we decided to do a group round. They boys huddled together, and finally separated.

"The council has spoken," Black*Star began, "We have decided that you guys have to, drumroll please," Soul and Kid started banging on the ground, "play Seven Minutes in Heaven with each of us."

**Two chapters in one day? What?Just a little apology present. Sorry for not updating! School has been Ca-Ray-Zay! You can expect more chapters more often. Again, so sorry!** **Please don't hate me!**


	5. B For Badass Bartender

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, On with the story!

**Blade's POV**

**I sighed. "You guys are pervs." Patty just giggled then shrugged. "So who's first?" she asked me. "We'll take turns. I'll take them and then send them to you. I'll be in the bathroom, Patty will stay out here, and the boys wait in Kid's room." I stated, daring any of them to argue. They all seemed perfectly content. We went to our decided positions, and the humiliation began. I got Black*Star first, but nothing really happened because he wouldn't stop shouting, but he surprisingly shut right up when he came to Patty. Kid was a little better, but Patty told me he kept trying to arrange her boobs so they were symmetrical. (Ewwwwwwww). Soul was cooperative and he didn't try anything or go to far. Not a bad kisser, either. Hehe.**

**Soul's POV**

**As we all sat in the bedroom, we waited for our turns with the girls. When Blak*Star walked out, all we heard was screaming "Bow down to your God! Bow down!" and Blade laughing at him, but when we heard Patty call his name, he shut right up. Me and Kid laughed. Soon after, Kid went out. At first, I didn't hear anything, but then "THEY AREN'T SYMMETRICAL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT SEXY?! THE HORROR!" I laughed to myself. I heard the knock on the door; the signal for the next person. As I walked down the hallway, the door opened, and I was drawn toward the darkness. I could only make out her hourglass figure until she switched the light on. **

**"****On or off?" she asked, tilting her head towards the light switch. **

**"****Keep it off, it works for you." I replied. She smirked, then flipped the lights off. Before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine, strongly, but sweet and tender at the same time. I kissed her back, and ran my hands up her sides as hers ran through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She lifted up my shirt, us breaking apart just long enough for her to pull it over my head. I returned the favor, and our lips once again collided with force as our warm bodies pressed against one anothers. I ran my fingers along her back, and through her hair. She pulled my neck closer, and trailed kisses down my jawline. I smirked as I guided her lips back to mine, showing my shark-like teeth. I wrapped my free arm around her waist, and pulled her into a dip. She slipped her hands into my back pockets as we stood up, and I was about to pull her closer when- ****_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _****The alarm went off. We separated, and she giggled as she said, "Times up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom into the living room, where Patty was waiting, a gigantic smile on her face. **

**"****Ready?" she asked innocently, as if she thought this was just a little game you would play on the playground. In a way, it kinda was. Blade slipped her hand out of mine and backed up, winking at Patty as she did. She turned around, and ran down the hallway.**

**Blade's POV**

**I walked into the room where the boys were sitting. They were messing around with some cards, apparently playing a game called Aces. **

** "****I want in!" I said. **

**"Do you even know how to play?" Kid asked.**

**"No, but I learn fast. So what are we playing?"**

**"Aces. Basically, you take a card, and if its a number, you have to flip a card from the pile," he gestured toward the deck in the middle. "That one plus your first one is the number of shots you have to take. But if your first card is a royal, then the other players have to decide the number of shots you take. And if your first card is an ace, then you have to do a dare." I looked at them.**

**"****This sounds an awful lot like the game we just played."**

**"****We were bored, and we had nothing else to do. Do you want to play or not?"**

**"****I'm in. I'll go first." I drew a 2. I flipped a 4. Black*Star poured out 6 shots of straight vodka. I slid them down with ease, my face wincing with each one.**

**"****Why the face? I love vodka." Black*Star asked.**

**"****Well I don't. I strongly prefer a Tequila Bubble Berry." Their faces looked puzzled.**

**"****A what?" Kid asked.**

**"****A Tequila Bubble Berry. Its a drink I made up. It's tequila, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries, and a little bit, or a lot, of champagne. It's quite good."**

**"****I would like to try this 'Tequila Bubble Berry' for myself. Black*Star?" Kid asked. Black*Star nodded in agreement.**

**"****We can go to the downstairs kitchen since Soul and Patty still have about 3 more minutes." I eyed Black*Star. He leaned over and whispered, "Oh yeah. They have a basement with a kitchen, bar, 2 guest rooms, and an outdoor patio and hot tub, and two more levels upstairs."**

**As we made our way downstairs, I was amazed. Black*Star wasn't kidding. The kitchen was fully stocked, along with the bar which was complete with beer taps, shelves full of every different style of alcohol purposed cups, along with several other fancy pieces of professional equipment. **

**"****How do you get this much alcohol when you're only a sophomore in high school?!" I asked. **

**"****Whenever people hear the name 'Lord Death', they become very flexible with the rules." Kid answered calmly.**

**"****Death the Kid, breaking the rules? Well, I never thought I'd see the day." I said dramatically.**

**"****Technically, I'm not the one breaking them." he said smartly.**

**"****Look at all my new toys!" I whipped around the bar and started toying with the pumps and looking over the alcohol. Kid and Black*Star came over and were laughing behind me, taking seats on the stools at the other side. **

**"****You may laugh now, but when I own my own bar, you guys are gonna be sorry."**

**"****You wanna own a bar?" Soul said as him and Patty came down the stairs. We all faced them. I blushed.**

**"****It's stupid, I know. But its what I love to do. My cousin owns one in Florida, and I help out there when I visit him. Everyone thinks bartending is just pouring things into a metal can, shaking it up, and pouring it into a fancy cup with salt on the edge. But it's not. I mean, its basically being a chef, a scientist, a cop, a therapist, and a best friend all in one."**

**"****It's not stupid. It sounds pretty fun. But I'm better at drinking alcohol then serving it." Patty giggled. "So, what are you making?"**

**"****A Tequila Bubble Berry." They looked as confused as the other two did. I sighed. "Just sit down." I told them. They obeyed as I got to work mixing the frozen berries and tequila in the shaker.**

**Patty's POV**

**Soul seemed distracted when we were playing SMIH. When we finished, we just got up and walked into Kid's room. They weren't in there, and we were about to check upstairs when I heard two boys laughing from the basement. We walked down the stairs, and we heard, "You may laugh now, but when I own my own bar, you guys are gonna be sorry."**

** " ****You wanna own a bar?" Soul asked. He looked at me, and I shrugged at him saying,****_I didn't know_****. **

**When she told us what she was making, I'm sure we looked like we thought she was crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about the visiting Florida part as Kid explained what the drink was.**

**"****How often do you visit your cousin?" I asked her.**

**She shrugged. "I spend every summer over there. He lives in an apartment above the bar, but when I come to stay, we stay at his beach house in Panama City."**

**"****Summer is only a few weeks away, so why don't we all go together?!" I suggested. Blade nearly dropped the shaker. The boys started to nod their heads and make noises of agreement.**

**"****I guess, but we'll have to rent an extra house, because we all won't fit in the beach house and I'm guessing the boys don't want to all cram in the shed." She said as she rimed the champagne flutes with sugar and berries she threw in the nodded in unison. She poured the drinks, and we toasted as we started planning our trip. **

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been sick and it has not been fun at all. So, new schedule. 2-4 chapters on weekends only. I may add to that, or shorten it. Anyway, I have to shower because I'm really gross! I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on last chapter. Oh well! Bye Bye, my little piggies!**


	6. G for Good for Nothing Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC**

Blade's POV

After I made the drinks, we decided to get in the hot tub. When I looked at Patty's choices for me out of her closet, it didn't take me very long to tell her that there was no way I was wearing one of those. We yelled to the boys that we would be back, and we took the car to go to my apartment.

When we got there, I unlocked the door, and Patty was speechless as she walked inside. Her face clearly showed that she did not approve. As I stepped through the drooping door frame into my room, Patty wearily following me, her eyes bolting from side to side as if something was gonna jump out at her.

"The mattress is totally disease-free, if you want to sit down." I mocked.

"Blade, _how _can you live in here? The ceiling is clearly drooping, the floor and the walls are a horrific shade of must, and it smells like an alcoholic died." She said. When she finished, the door burst open and a little 4 year old girl came running in.

"Blade! Blade! You're here! Look it! I got a new doll for my birthday!" Addison waved her doll around, the words practically falling out of her mouth. I swooped her up when she was about to run into my leg.

"Look at her! She's very pretty." Patty looked like I was insane. "Addi, this is Patty. Patty, meet Addi. I babysit for her mom." Addi hopped down and started to jump around Patty's feet.

"Hi Patty! I'm Addi. Do you like my doll? Mommy got her for me. Oh!" She turned towards me. "Mommy needed to ask you a question. She told me to tell you to go over when you can."

"Okay, I will, just let me get some stuff, okay? Patty, why don't you look in my closet and grab my swimsuit, and I'll go talk to Lily." She nodded and slowly walked through the doorway.

After I talked to Addison's mom, (She needed to see if she could borrow my car, to which I responded, "You can have it." and tossed her the keys and enough money to cover the payments for the next 3 months) I told Addi it was time to go home, and I walked into my room where every piece of clothing and every object I owned was in trash bags.

"Patty, what the hell happened in here?" I asked looking at everything in shambles.

"I'm packing you. Blade, as your best friend, I can not let you live in this sty. So, you're moving in with me." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Wow, Patty. Thanks! Won't Kid mind? Did you talk to him? Can we get my swimsuit?"

"He says it's fine! I called him while you were talking to Addi's mom. We'll get you a new one at the store! Now come on, the boys are probably wondering where we are."

Time Skip: 30 minutes

Blade's POV

As we walked down the aisles of TJ Maxx, we picked out a red bikini for me, a new bikini for Patty that had a giraffe on it, 2 boxes of cake batter, and a new mirror, clock, rug, and lamp for my room.

We walked into the house and set the bags down on the floor as we chattered about how my new room would be decorated. When we got changed and walked downstairs, Patty seemed to be the only one who didn't notice the scars all across my stomach. The boys were all staring, and it was pissing me off.

"Look, if _I _am comfortable with my body, then you guys should be too. God." I said as I got in. We all sipped our drinks, (now exchanged for plain champagne) The mood soon lightened up, as we were joking and messing around. My phone started to ring, so I told Patty to hold my glass. I got out and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Blade, its me. Look, I have some bad news._" My cousin had called.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"_No, its just, I can't do the Florida trip this summer. You know my girlfriend, Ashley?" _

"You mean the one who called me, what was it, oh yeah, 'a fucking tramp who's good for nothing except taking orders'? Yeah, I remember her." I felt everyone's eyes on me as I said it.

"_C'mon Blade, you did call her a 'self-obsessed bitch'." _He mumbled, his voice hinting at annoyance.

"She had it coming. I mean, honestly, she spent my entire birthday dinner talking about how if I wasn't a 'skank', then I could have been a successful manager like her." I snipped.

"_Well to be fair, you did hang out with the boys quite a lot. You're being a real bitch, you know that? And we're getting married in a year, so get used to her!"_

"You're WHAT? You're going to marry someone you met last year? Are you crazy?! I don't see how you can stand a minute of that woman yapping on and on about how she's the manager of a La-Z-Boy store! And I hung out with those guys because they were my friends! I dated two of them, and it was almost a year apart! Oh, and wanna know a neat little fact? You're getting Dad's sloppy seconds."

"_What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"Did I not mention it? Well, I caught her and Dad going at it pretty hard a couple months ago. And she looked like she was having a pretty damn good time. So yeah, go and get married to her. But when you're on your honeymoon, just remember where she's been." I yelled and hung up, pressing the button so hard I nearly cracked the screen.

"Everything okay?" Soul asked me.

"My cousin's an ass." That was all I said.

"You walked in on your dad having sex?" Kid asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't remind me. It was awful." I shuddered.

"Well, I have an idea," Patty said "Let's drink more."

"Here, here!" Black*Star yelled. We cheered and drank our champagne.

"Let's go inside and watch a movie." Kid suggested. We all agreed, and grabbed our towels and walked inside. As I walked into the kitchen and started the popcorn, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, and Soul all went and got changed. I popped the bags into the microwave, I walked into the room that soon would be mine. Well, I guess it technically already was mine, but it didn't feel like it. It used to be a guest room, so there was already a queen bed, a wardrobe, and a master bathroom. I just imagined what it would be like, living with Kid and Patty. I grabbed my clothes from earlier, and walked into the bathroom. I nearly dropped everything I was holding. The bathroom was huge. I mean, HUGE. It had to be almost the half the size of the room itself. There was everything someone could possibly need, including, but not limited to, a tub, a shower (with a massage showerhead, might I add,) a counter with 3 sinks, 6 drawers, 4 cabinets, and 3 pop-out mirrors, a makeup table, a shaving table, and an adjustable light stand. I put my stuff in a neat little pile, and got changed into my sweats and tank-top. My hair pulled into a messy bun, I walked out into the living room.

Soul's POV

After watching _Warm Bodies _and munching on popcorn, we turned on the lights. Kid got up to put the bowls in the sink, but me and Black*Star couldn't, due to the girls having fallen asleep on our laps. I picked up Blade, pushed open the door, but when I tried to set her down, her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Soul?" she asked sleepily. I turned my head towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you lay down with me? It's just, you're really warm, and I don't want to sleep by myself tonight."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I said. She got up and grabbed a bag from the corner,

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas in the bathroom. You can stay out here. Oh, and by the way, when you try to be cool all the time, it makes you seem like a douche. It's not a bad thing to have emotions, Soul." She told me. I grinned at her as she walked away.

She came back out in a sports bra and long soft pajama pants. I had slipped off my shirt, leaving me in my sweats. We climbed into the bed, and she nuzzled up next to me. Her heat was radiating throughout the entire bed, and that combined with the plush stuffed comforter and pillows made it like a giant cocoon of warmth. I fell asleep to the soft sounds of her breaths.


	7. S for Sound Asleep

Time Skip: Next Morning

Blade's POV

I woke up, and checked my phone. 8:17. I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I felt something warm around my waist. I looked over and saw Soul's head resting on the pillow next to mine, and I remembered last night. I gently took his arm from around my waist (Can someone say muscles?), and got out of bed. When I was sure he wouldn't wake up, I grabbed my tank top and slipped out the door. I walked into the kitchen to find Patty there, right on time.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. See, our plan was to go shopping for the day, so we were going to go to Home Depot, the mall, Tj Maxx, probably a couple shopping centers, you know, things like that.

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"You can borrow some stuff out of my closet, since all your stuff is in bags." She pointed to her room. I walked in and chose a dark green tank with a camo overcoat, black jean shorts, and a pair of gold strappy sandals. I walked out, grabbed something to eat, and we slowly and quietly walked out the door.

When we finally got to the mall, Patty instantly dragged me towards Bath & Body Works.

"Why are we in here? I thought we were going to grab some clothes for the trip." I asked her.

"We are, but this is one of the only stores that opens this early. Plus, I need some new lotion and perfume." She stated. I shrugged. We did come a bit early.

"Ok. Maybe I'll get something too. Do you think they allow candles on a plane?" I wondered out loud.

"Probably, as long as there not lit or anything." She replied as she sniffed various scents of perfume on her test card.

"So, what do you think of Soul?" She asked me.

"He's nice. But when he tries to be cool he's mostly just acting like a douche."

"No, I mean what do you think of him, like romantically."

"Why are we even talking about this? Its none of anyone's business how I feel about Soul, or any guy for that matter."

"So you do like him! I knew it! You guys are gonna have such beautiful babies."

"Patty! Shut up! I don't think of him like that. It's just, I don't like letting myself feel that way for others. Last time I did, lets just say it didn't end very well."

"Honey, what happened? It couldn't be so bad that you swore off all guys."

"Nothing, its fine. It may sound stupid, but for me it was. It really messed with my head, and I never wanted to feel like that again, so I convinced myself that in order to never feel like that again, I would never have feelings for anyone."

"Well, okay. That's fine. Let's just shop. I think Forever 21 is open, if you want to head in there."

"Sure, let's go." And with that, the subject was dropped.

Soul's POV

As I groggily sat up, I looked around the room, Blade nowhere in sight. I sat up, got out of bed, and decided to watch some TV in the living room. But my plan was slowly stopped by my head pounding. _Why did we drink so much champagne?_ I thought to myself. It was too late to get back in bed, so I ignored the headache and walked out, running face first into Black*Star.

"Woah, man. Watch where you're going!" I told him, rubbing my head.

"Sorry. Hey, have you seen Patty or Blade this morning?" he asked me. I guess I hadn't realized. Normally they would be bouncing around right now.

"I thought they were out here. Have you asked Kid? He probably knows. He's an early bird like them, right?"

"That's what I was on my way to do until I ran into you." I shrugged and walked towards the study. Sure enough, Kid was sitting in one of the armchairs, a computer in his lap, a book by his side.

"Kid? Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of the screen. He looked up at us.

"Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you this fine morning?" He sounded very formal compared to his usually casual-crisis tone."

"Do you know where the girls are? We haven't seen them all morning."

"Oh, they went shopping a few hours ago. They're making a day of it. I think it's nice. They should be back in a couple hours."

Oh god, I thought. At least 6 hours alone with these two. I could go home, but I don't want to sit in an empty apartment all day. I could visit Maka but it didn't seem right. It would feel like betraying Blade. But, it has been a while. I pushed the thought off of my mind, leaving it for a later time.

"Who wants pancakes?" Both of the boys looked up and eagerly nodded their heads. As we walked into the kitchen, we joked about all the things the girls were doing. It was going to be a good day. I could just tell.

**Hey guys, I know its really short, and I've been terrible at posting lately, but this is just gonna have to do! Sorry!**


	8. Author

**So, I know a lot of you guys hate these, but listen. There is important information concerning this account in this note. I'm trying not to make it to long, because I hate these things to. But anyway to the important stuff!**

**#1: New Schedule: At least 2 chapters a week!**

**#2: During winter break, there will be no new posts because I'll be spending time with my family! And you should be too!**

**#3: No posts during Spring Break either, even though its a little ways away, because I will be in Peru! OMG! It may not be exciting to some of you, but I've never left this country in my entire existence as a human being! And to go from America to  
Peru when I'm only in 7th grade is crazy!**

**#4: There may or may not be some new stories on the way! Spoiler: There will! New OC's, new shippings, new everything!**

**And finally, #5: I really want you guys to like what you're reading, so I just really need you guys to give me feedback on these chapters! And not just reviews, but new character idea's, if you want me to add a certain scene, if you want me to include certain people, anything! This is as much your story as it is mine. Even if you want me to do a scene where Patty dances with a pineapple while drunk on the beach with Black*Star, Ill do it! You guys mean a lot to me! **

**Anyway, Bye bye for now, my little piggies! (Reasoning behind nickname: My best friend calls me Piggy, I call her Chica! You should be proud to wear that title!) **


End file.
